The Ice Over My Heart
by booboo21
Summary: Juvia has always loved Gray since the first time they met but Gray doesn't feel the same way. When a mysterious girl, that claims she is a witch, comes into the picture and tells him "You will fall in love in seven days!", Gray starts to feel something deep within his heart. Is it love? Or not? A heartwarming Gruvia story filled with romance and comedy.
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Days

**Ah, yes. The long awaited Gruvia fanfic is finally here! Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 1: Rainy Days**

_Our story starts off with a young, beautiful girl with hair as blue as the ocean. She lived far away from all the other villagers. She really didn't have a choice on being alone. All the villagers who knew her hated her because she brought bad luck to everyone. It wasn't the kind of bad luck that would injure anyone. Everywhere the girl went, the rain followed. Her life seemed gloomy and sad to most of the villagers. Her only wish was for the rain to stop. But it never did. _

_On her way towards her small cottage in the forest, she had seen someone loitering around the house. It was a suspicious looking person and she was frightened. Slowly walking towards the person, she proceeded with caution. All of her defenses were up and she was prepared to fight if they were to attack._

_"Hello?" She asked. The person turned towards her but she couldn't see their face through the rain. She walked closer until she was only a few feet away._

_She took in the sight of the person before her. He was obviously a boy. His hair was a bluish, black color and his eyes were the same color. She was struck with a feeling she had never felt before. He was handsome and she couldn't keep her eyes off of his face. _

_"Hello." He said giving her a smile that could make the clouds part._

_"H-hello." She said looking away bashfully. This was the first time in years that she talked to anyone. She certainly didn't think that a guy would talk to her. Especially one this good looking. _

_"Are you the fair maiden in the woods that I have heard about?" He asked, looking at her with serious eyes. _Maiden? _She never thought of herself as a maiden before._

_"I guess." She said, now looking down, trying to hide her pinkish face. "May I ask who you are?" She asked bashfully._

_He looked at her in a curious manner and told her, "I am the prince of this country." _

_The girl was shocked. She has always heard stories about the prince, but never knew what he looked like. She wondered what the prince was doing all the way out into the woods in the rain that she had created. She didn't know what to say to him now that his identity was revealed. The prince stood there, staring at her. His eyes glued to her._

_"Uh, w-what are you doing out here anyways?" She asked, staring back at him. _

_"I have come to meet the girl of my dreams." He said with a serious expression. He calmly reached up and lightly lifted a strand of her hair. "You're more beautiful that I have ever imagined." _

_By this point, she her face was bright red and she was speechless. She kept thinking that this was only a dream and that she needed to wake up and get back to reality. Was the prince really looking for her? Or did he make a mistake? He suddenly stopped looking at her and stared up into the sky._

_"I wish this rain would stop." He said a little disappointed. This made the girl's heart sink. It was her fault that the rain was coming down. "Why must you look so sad?" He asked, looking back at her._

_"You hate the rain, don't you? I'm sorry. It's my fault that it's falling." She said feeling a little depressed. _

_"It is not your fault." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand. He gave her a warm smile. This made the girl's heart leap back into her chest. "How could such a beautiful person create something so gloomy?"_

_"But I—" Before she could finish, the prince moved closer to her and planted his lips on hers. This shocked the girl. But what was more shocking was that when she opened her eyes, the sun was shining. It was actually shining and it was warm. "It's beautiful." She said in amazement._

_"Yes, it is." He said. The girl realized that he wasn't looking at the sun but still at her. She gave him a small smile and looked down. But before she knew it, they were sinking into another kiss._

_The prince told her that it was love at first sight and she shyly told him the same. She had never felt this feeling but she knew that it was love. He took the girl's hand and they started walking towards the sunset. They lived happily ever after. _

_THE END_

* * *

As soon as saying those last few words, Juvia closed the book that was in her hands. She looked out into the crowd to see if Gray, the person she loved more than anything, heard the story. She scanned over the room twice before she gave up. Gray wasn't in sight. Juvia's heart dropped as she walked off the stage in the back of the guild hall.

Every month, Fairy Tail had an event where guild members could perform something for everyone. Juvia was excited for this and she worked hard to write a story for Gray.

"That was a good story Juvia." Erza said, giving her a sympathetic smile. Everyone knew about Juvia's feelings.

Juvia couldn't muster up the strength to tell her thank you, so she just gave Erza a small smile and walked out the door. She looked up at the sky with saddened eyes.

"I wonder where Gray-sama went." She said with a small sigh.

* * *

It was dark outside when Gray left the guild. He decided to leave right before Juvia went on stage. He knew that she was going to spout nonsense and he really didn't want to listen. Deep inside he knew that Juvia had feeling for him, but he always chose to over look it. He knew that he would never feel the same way.

He looked up into the sky, the stars twinkling brightly. Gray took a deep breath before heading in the direction of his home.

When he was half way to his destination, something caught his eye. Standing a few feet away, there was a dark silhouette. Looking closer, it was an old woman draped in multiple robes.

"The stars say that you are troubled." The old woman said without looking at Gray. He didn't need really feel like listening to a kooky old lady that predicted the future so he proceeded to walk past her. "Ah, there is a young lady on your mind." This made Gray stop in his tracks and turn towards the woman.

"Look, I don't need you to tell me my future. I don't believe in that stuff." He said, trying to shake the creepy feeling off of him.

"I predict that you will fall in seven day." The old woman said, ignoring Gray.

"What?" He asked, getting a little confused by the hag's words. The woman looked at him and gave him a sly smile. Her teeth were crooked, some of them even missing.

"So now you want to listen to me." The old woman said looking Gray straight in the eyes.

"Look, if you want to tell me something then spit it out old woman." He said, getting a little impatient.

"My name is Veronica." The woman said. "I am also a witch."

"Right." Gray said with fake enthusiasm, not paying attention to Veronica's last statement.

"I suppose I will have to show you for you to believe me." Veronica said, mumbling something underneath her breath. When she stopped mumbling, a small tornado wrapped around her body and then suddenly disappeared. Standing where Veronica was at, was a girl around Gray's age. She had long black hair with purple highlights. Gray was dumbstruck by this.

"Believe me now?" Veronica said with a smirk.

"Wait. What happened to the old lady standing there? Don't tell me you're her!" Gray said in a shocked voice. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"That was me. But I think I prefer my normal look better." She said, smoothing out her top robe.

"Why would you change into an old lady then?" Gray asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I felt that I needed to. Will you stop asking questions now?" Veronica asked, looking at Gray. He seemed to be quiet at the moment, so Veronica spoke again. "I've been watching you for a while now and I think you're an interesting person." she said with a smile. When Gray didn't say anything, she continued.

"You see, I just became a full fledged witch and I need an experiment. So I picked you." She said, digging out a small crystal ball.

"Why couldn't you pick someone else?" Gray asked, still annoyed.

"Like I said, I think you're interesting and that girl is equally interesting." Veronica said while looking at the crystal ball. _She must mean Juvia. _Gray thought to himself.

"What do you want?" Gray asked.

"Again, I want to do an experiment." Veronica said looking at Gray with serious eyes.

"What type of experiment?" Gray asked with caution.

"An l-o-v-e experiment." She said spelling out the word love with a mischievous grin. Gray gave her a look that said she was crazy.

"Well you better give up now or else that experiment will fail." Gray said with a sigh.

He felt like he proved his point and continued to walk home. He was tired and wanted to get away from Veronica, which he thought was crazy. But what Veronica yelled out before he was out of ear shot shocked him more than anything.

"You will fall in love in seven days!"

**Hmmmmm...curious! I wonder what's gonna happen next! You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! x3 Until Then! **


	2. Chapter 2:Day 1:The Start of A Challenge

**Chapter 2 is finally done! Phew! Gray is one tough cookie to narrate, let me tell you! But of course Juvia is easy for me because I admin her on a facebook page and she is also my favorite character! :) If anyone would like to know which page I admin on, feel free to message me!**

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 2: Day 1: The Start of a Challenge**

The next morning Juvia walked into the guild hall. She was expecting to Gray already there, but when she got inside and looked around, Gray wasn't there. Juvia looked out the window and made a heavy sigh. It was raining outside and she was worried that Gray would think that is was her fault that it was pouring outside. Even though she wanted to see her beloved, she waited patiently for his arrival.

It seemed like a slow day in Fairy Tail. The guild hall was practically empty, and whoever was around looked either bored or gloomy.

While looking around, Juvia spotted Natsu in the corner. He was alone for the first time in a while. Juvia wondered where Lucy was. Ever since Natsu brought her around the guild, Lucy hasn't left his side. With curiosity, Juvia walked over to where he was sitting.

"Where is Lucy-san?" Juvia asked.

Natsu's heat shot up and looked at Juvia with an evil glare. She stepped back a little so she could avoid any attack that might come.

"I don't know and I don't care." Natsu yelled, trying to stay calm. Juvia was shock at Natsu's sudden outburst. She never saw him act so angry before.

Juvia backed away from the rosy haired boy. She really didn't want to get into whatever was getting him angry. So she just went back to her seat and stared out the window.

* * *

After an hour, Gray walked into the guild hall. The sky was now clear and there were more people in the guild than this morning. He checked around for a place to sit and his eyes immediately went to a table by the window.

He walked closer and took a good look at the girl sitting at the table, her head resting in her arms on the table. Her eyes closed and breathing softly.

Gray stood there looking her for a few minutes, watching her sleep soundly. He couldn't help but make a small smile come to his lips as he sat at the other end of the table. Juvia looked to peaceful when she was sleeping. _If only she was this calm all the time. _Gray said, still smiling at the sleeping Juvia across from him.

"…..Gray-sama…." He heard Juvia mumble in her sleep. This made Gray blush.

_"You will fall in love in seven days!" _This time, it was Veronica's voice flooding his thoughts. Without thinking about consequences, Gray stood up with a loud demeanor. This cause the table to shake slightly, and Juvia woke-up. She looked up from the table and stared at Gray, her eyes still drowsy from her previous.

"Good morning, Gray-sama." Juvia said in a sleepy voice while rubbing her eyes.

Gray was flustered. He was actually flustered! The whole time he was sitting there, looking at the sleeping Juvia, his mind was filled with nothing but her. _What the hell was that?! _He asked himself. Veronica's words were getting to him. Without saying anything, he walked away as fast as her could.

* * *

Juvia was suddenly aware of her surroundings. She looked around quickly at her surroundings.

"Juvia could have sworn that Gray-sama was just here." Juvia said, looking for Gray in confusion. _Was Juvia dreaming? _She asked herself.

Juvia turned her head towards the window. The sun was shining brightly. It gave off a warm glow that could make anyone smile. Releasing a small sigh, Juvia picked herself up from her seat and walked towards the guild's doors. When she opened the door, she was hit with a warm summer breeze. It was hard to believe that it was raining earlier with such beautiful weather like this.

While getting adjusted to the outside light, Juvia spotted Gray leaned up against the side of the building. Her heart started to thump in her chest. "Gray-sama!" She cried out while running over to where he was standing. Gray looked over to where Juvia was and stood up straight.

"How are you today?" Juvia asked. She was excited and happy that Gray was finally here.

"I'm fine." Gray said after a moment. He turned away from Juvia slightly so he didn't have to look at her puppy-like, smiling face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gray spotted someone walk around the corner, their robes fluttering with the motion.

"I have to do something." Gray said to Juvia as he walked away from the now bewildered girl.

Juvia stood there as Gray walked away and rounded the corner. She couldn't help but want to know what he was up to, but she knew that he would be mad if she was eavesdropping. All she could do was stand there and watch as the one she loved moved out of eyesight.

* * *

As soon as Gray made it around the corner, he spotted Veronica standing at the entrance of the woods. He walked over to her quickly, trying not to trip over any rocks or tree stumps that threatened to block his path. When the two were only a few feet away from each other, Veronica brought her fingers to her lips and gave him a sly smile.

"She's pretty cute." Veronica said cheekily.

"Why are you following me?" Gray asked annoyed. Veronica stood there, cocking her head like she didn't know what he was talking about. A few moments past and nothing was said so Veronica decided to speak.

"You can't expect me to not know the progress between you and her, can you?" She asked in an innocent manner.

"What progress? Nothing will happen between me and…" Gray trailed off before saying Juvia's name.

"And?" Veronica asked, curious with what he was going to say. When she knew for a fact that Gray wasn't going to answer her, she started to talk in his place. "Look, you can believe me or not, but I know it's gonna happen."

"How do you know that?" Gray asked, thinking that she was crazy.

Veronica looked at Gray with big, teary eyes, her hands folded in front of her chest. She looked up, her eyes twinkling, and said, "It's written in the stars!" Gray stood there, thinking less and less of the black haired girl. "What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"You are a mystery, you know that?" He said, shaking his head from side to side.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" She said, springing back and point an angry finger in his direction. "I am normal!"

"Ok, ok!" Gray said, trying to calm her down. After the scene, Veronica started to giggle playfully. Gray couldn't help but smile as well. This moment lasted for a few moments until Gray noticed that Veronica wasn't staring at him, she was staring past him. Her face looked dumbfounded.

When Gray looked behind him, to where Veronica was looking, he spotted a flash of curly, blue hair. He only spotted it for a moment, but then it disappeared behind the wall.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Now onto writing the next! ;) Until then!**


	3. Chapter 3:Day 2: Thinking of You

**Wow, I apologize that this chapter too forever to make, but I haven't gotten any inspiration for a while. But now it is finally written and I am feeling good about this chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 3: Day 2**

The sun was shining the next morning. It was such a beautiful day, but Juvia felt terrible. After seeing Gray talking to another girl, it felt like someone was clutching her heart and squeezing it in their palm. He looked happy with that girl. Happier than Juvia had ever seen him since joining the guild.

Juvia was standing at the front doors of the guild hall, her spirits way down. She had debated all morning on how to approach Gray, but once she made it to Fairy Tail, she was hesitant to go in. _Juvia is scared to see Gray-sama. _Juvia thought to herself. She was pretty sure he knew that she was spying on him and she knew that he would be angry at her. Taking in a deep breath and letting it escape as a sigh, Juvia walked away from the guild and headed into town.

She wasn't sure how long she was walking when she made it into the small town inside of Magnolia. Juvia looked at the town's clock, which read 12:00. _Gray-sama is probably at the guild right now. _Juvia thought. She couldn't help but wonder if he was looking around the guild hall for her, or if he went to hang out with his usual crowd. Maybe he went on a job? It never failed, whenever Juvia was alone, her mind wandered to whatever Gray could be doing at that precise moment.

* * *

While walking into the guild hall, Gray took a good look around. He was expecting Juvia to be waiting around for him to show up, but she wasn't there. Thinking that she was on her way, Gray went to the bar where Mira was cleaning up.

"Good Morning Gray!" Mira said with a smile, watching as Gray took a seat on a bar stool.

"Hey Mira." He responded.

"You look a bit down. What the matter?" She asked. Mira always had an ability of reading a person's attitude and she also had a habit of being somewhat of a busy body.

"Nothing really. Just a little tired recently." Gray said, trying to brush the white haired girl away. Gray wasn't one to sprout his feelings to anybody, everyone knew this. Mira gave him a slight nod and went back to cleaning up behind the bar.

He wasn't sure when he started to feel this way, but he constantly found himself thinking about Juvia. Questions like: _What was she doing? Where was she?_ _What would I say to her if she were sitting with me? _Gray shook his head to clear it from all the burning questions. He glanced over at the request board thinking he need to do something to bring his mind off of reality.

Gray got off of the stool he was sitting on and made his way to the board. He looked through all the different jobs that were pinned on the large cork board. Without reading the description, he plucked one of the papers off the board, making sure it was something that required fighting, and walked out of the guild hall.

* * *

It felt like hours since Juvia started walking through the town. She wasn't aware that the sky was now nearly stripped of its lighting. Her brain was jumbled with millions of thoughts and feelings.

Without watching where she was heading, Juvia felt her body bump into something hard and then she fell backwards, leaving her sitting on the ground looking stunned. Looking up, she seen a towering building standing before her. She stared at the building, knowing instantly where she was; her tears finally falling down her cheeks as she looked back on the memory from when she first met Gray. She remembered it like it was yesterday. There on the roof of the building standing in front of her was when Gray and Juvia first met. At the time, she was pretty sure that he was going to be an enemy, until he saved her from falling from the large height.

"Geeze, don't act like such a baby when you smack into a wall." A voice behind Juvia said, snapping her from the memory.

Juvia jumped up and turned around to where she was facing the very girl she didn't want to see. "J-Juvia doesn't want to see _you!" _Juvia said as she whipped around and started to walk away from the scene; leaving Veronica to stand there all alone.

"I'm sorry." Veronica said in a small voice, but loud enough for Juvia to hear it. She stopped in her tracks and turned back to the girl that now had her head cast downward.

"S-sorry for what?" Juvia asked, feeling a hint of anger well up inside her.

"You're feeling sad because of me, right?" Veronica said looking up. Her eyes were serious and misty, and Juvia felt a little regretful for snapping at her. Juvia couldn't find anything to say so she looked down and nodded her head slightly.

"Honestly, it was just a small, friendly chit-chat. Nothing more." Veronica said. "I wouldn't want to ruin anything for you guys."

Juvia's head shot up at the words, and she stared right into her eyes. "What do you mean?" Juvia asked, curious about how Veronica saw Gray and Juvia. Veronica looked up, a smirk plastered on her face.

"It's a secret!" She said, placing her index finger over her lips as she continued to smile. Veronica started to walk away from Juvia; her parting words left Juvia standing there wide-eyed and shocked. "I'm rooting for you two!"

With that, Veronica was gone. Juvia couldn't help but allow a small blush come to her cheeks. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _Was it all a misunderstanding? _Juvia thought, feeling a little happier about the whole situation.

If veronica was rooting for them, then she would be after Gray, right? This question made its way into her mind as she walked happily through the town. She had decided to make her way to Fairy Tail and see Gray.

Juvia was excited to see Gray's face for the first time today. She walked happily, again not paying attention to her surroundings. Before she knew it, she found herself sitting on the ground for the second time today. But instead of a wall in front of her, there was a group of large, delinquent looking guys.

"Watch where you're going, girl!" The leader, Juvia assumed, said while grabbing her arm and pulling her closer him. The group of men smelt like alcohol and the leader was gripped her arm tightly that it hurt.

"J-Juvia is sorry." Juvia said in a small, scared voice, hoping that her would let her go and leave. But this only made the grip tighter around her arm.

"You're pretty cute." Said the man, while licking his lips. "I'll let this go if you become my girl." He said, moving to where he was only a few inches from her face.

Juvia tried to struggle away from the man, but before she could try, he already had a hold of her other hand, pushing her to the ground with himself on top of her.

"Stop it!" Juvia yelled. It was dark outside and nobody was around anymore, but she hoped that her cry for help was loud enough for at least someone to hear it. But unfortunately, no one heard.  
Juvia still struggled as she tried to escape from the man's grasp. She could hear the other men laughing behind him. At this point, Juvia's hands were pinned with one of the man's hands, while his other hand made his was to her thy. _Gray-sama, help me! _

"Get the hell off of her!" a voice yelled in rage. After a brief moment, Juvia was freed. She sat up and saw the man lying on the ground through her tears. Looking up at her savior, her heart thudded. Gray was standing before her, getting ready to hit anyone who dared to get closer.

"What the hell is your problem?" One of the men asked while bending over and picking up their beaten leader.

Gray's eyes flared with anger as he looked at them. He looked like he could kill them at any moment. Seeing his face, the group of men pulled their leader up to his feet and ran with their tails between their legs.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked as he turned towards the dumbfounded girl sitting on the ground, tears still streaming down her face. He bent down and took both of her cheeks in the palms of his hands and stared into her eyes. His thumbs reaching to wipe her tears away. "You're not hurt, are you?" He asked in a calm voice. All Juvia could do was nod her heard up and down. Gray felt relief wash over him as he watch the girl nod and he gave her a small smile. He stopped smiling when Juvia jumped into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his waist, her face buried in his exposed chest.

"Juvia was so scared!" Juvia said, letting lose a fresh set of tears. Gray could feel her shaking slightly, and he did the only thing he could think of doing.

Without hesitation, Gray brought his arms around the girl and embraced her in a protective hug.

**I think that went well, no? I want to thank everyone who has followed this story so far! I really appreciate it! Keep an eye out for chapter 4! Until then, Bye-bye!**


End file.
